


Будущего не изменишь

by Maru_Kusanagi



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-06 04:11:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10325336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maru_Kusanagi/pseuds/Maru_Kusanagi
Summary: Если бы поиски результатов исследований Адольфа К. Вайсмана начались до того, как умерли Тоцука и Суо.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Идейный вдохновитель: Двугранный угол трехгранного угла  
> Бета: Шаманка Ингрид

Кусанаги обвёл взглядом разношёрстную толпу ребят.  
— Итак, господа… Хм. Если коротко, то я на некоторое время должен вас покинуть. Не шалите без меня.  
Хомровцы одновременно загудели:  
— Э-э-э?  
— А куда это вы?  
— Зачем?  
— Ни фига себе!  
— Надолго?  
— В Европу на пару недель по делам, — всем сразу ответил Кусанаги, улыбнулся и достал сигареты, намекая, что разговор, в общем-то, окончен. Дольше собирались.  
— А как же бар?  
— Правильный вопрос, Камамото-кун, — немного невнятно из-за сигареты в зубах похвалил Кусанаги. — Бар на время отъезда я закрою для посетителей, ключ будет у Тоцуки и Суо, так что можете тут собираться.  
Вздохнув так, словно это разрешение ему далось непросто, он строгим тоном продолжил:  
— Но имейте в виду, что отчётность по продуктам, и особенно по алкоголю, у меня безупречная. Так что если по возвращению хоть чего-нибудь не досчитаюсь…  
Он многозначительно обвёл присутствующих своим фирменным тяжёлым взглядом. Ята и ещё несколько парней кивнули, проникаясь серьёзностью момента.  
— А если что-нибудь сломаете или хотя бы поцарапаете, то я вам…  
— Да-да, мы это знаем, Кусанаги-сан, — Тоцука встал перед ним и с широкой улыбкой хлопнул в ладоши: — Ну всё, на этом наше маленькое собрание окончено. Спасибо, что пришли, извините за беспокойство и всё такое.  
Когда все, кроме старшей троицы и Анны, разошлись, Кусанаги мрачно сказал:  
— Серьёзно, Тоцука, я на тебя рассчитываю.  
— Так точно, Кусанаги-сан, — разулыбался тот. — Мы с Королём сделаем всё как полагается, можешь не волноваться.  
— О, нет-нет-нет, на него я полагаться никак не могу. Да тут хоть всё вынеси — он не заметит даже.  
— Эй, — впервые за всё это время подал голос Суо.  
— Будет дальше себе дрыхнуть, из пушки не разбудишь.  
— Эй!  
— Ну, ну, Кусанаги-сан, не такой уж он безнадёжный человек.  
— Он даже не слышал, как вчера Ята орал на Камамото, — с непроницаемым лицом возразил Кусанаги, и это был аргумент, поскольку те вопли слышал весь район. Кроме Короля, спавшего прямо над баром, в котором и произошёл инцидент.  
— Мда… Тут ты прав, Кусанаги-сан… Но! Всё равно беспокоиться незачем, я-то здесь, так что как-нибудь обойдётся!  
— Твоё жизнерадостное «как-нибудь обойдётся» вызывает ещё больше беспокойства, знаешь ли.  
Тоцука расхохотался, и даже Суо хмыкнул со своего дивана.  
— В общем, держите меня в курсе, никуда не влипайте, — Кусанаги выразительно посмотрел на Тоцуку, — хотя бы пока я не вернусь.  
— Вас понял! — Тоцука шутливо приложил ладонь к виску. Суо отсалютовал пальцами, Анна неуверенно помахала рукой.  
— Я ушёл.  
— Счастливо!

• • •

Двадцать пятого августа Кусанаги Изумо отправился в Европу в поисках информации о Дрезденском сланце. Накануне в «Хомре» состоялось серьёзное совещание на троих, на котором Тоцука и Кусанаги обсуждали ухудшающееся состояние Короля. Король молчал и хмурился, Тоцука и Кусанаги придумывали, что можно сделать, чтобы остановить разрушение Дамокла Суо. Кусанаги предложил попытаться найти исследования Вайсмана, которые, возможно, смогли бы как-то помочь. Микото отпирался, но в конце концов сдался под уговорами Татары («Ладно-ладно, Король, ты со всем справишься, но ведь полезно узнать что-то обо всей этой силе, не так ли?»), и Кусанаги взял билет на первый же самолёт в Германию.  
Вести поиски с нуля оказалось ещё труднее, чем он предполагал. В некоторые библиотеки доступ иностранцам был закрыт, и тогда приходилось прибегать к не очень приятным методам добычи интересующей его информации. Например, врать приходилось часто и много. Методом проб и ошибок Кусанаги выяснил, что лучше всего прикидываться журналистом, пишущим статью о научных исследованиях Третьего рейха. А для этого пришлось немало времени провести за изучением информации по теме, чтобы не попасть впросак в разговорах со знающими людьми. Плюс пришлось потратиться на приобретение липового, но искусно сделанного удостоверения журналиста. Все эти хлопоты отнимали время. Не то чтобы у него были какие-то сроки, но Кусанаги прекрасно понимал, что чем раньше он найдёт хоть сколько-нибудь полезные данные, тем скорее они смогут помочь Микото. А медлить, судя по степени разрушения его Меча, не стоило.  
Тоцука писал каждый день — он бы ещё и звонил, но это вставало в копеечку. В конце сентября Тоцука умудрился найти себе какую-то работу на неполный день — Кусанаги лишь надеялся, что не из-за того, что они растранжирили все оставленные им деньги, — и все свои скромные доходы за смену тратил или на долгие звонки, или на подарки Анне.  
Поиски документов затягивались. Оговоренные две недели давно истекли, на календаре уже значилось начало октября. Пятнадцатого числа поставщики должны были привезти для «Хомры» ящик с портвейном, и Кусанаги сто раз проговорил с Тоцукой, как нужно принять товар. Он достал своего заместителя до такой степени, что на сто первый круг объяснений, кому что говорить и у кого что подписывать, Суо выхватил трубку и практически отчитал Кусанаги за излишнюю дёрганость, игнорируя хохотавшего рядом Тоцуку. В конце концов сделка прошла успешно, а Кусанаги в тот же день напал на след документов из лаборатории Вайсмана. Ободрённый двойной удачей, он рванул в Нижнюю Саксонию, где, по слухам, жила вдова владельца частной коллекции герра Крампе, в которой могли храниться нужные ему бумаги. Однако чтобы добиться у этой фрау аудиенции, пришлось немало потрудиться. Выловить её саму оказалось непосильной задачей, к себе она никого не пускала, тем более — журналистов. Поэтому пришлось идти в обход, искать её знакомых, которые могли бы рекомендовать Кусанаги. Такой человек, к счастью, всё-таки нашёлся: герр Мильх, посвятивший свою жизнь исследованию судеб репрессированных в начале тридцатых годов немцев, с лёгкостью согласился обсудить его просьбу о встрече с фрау Крампе. Двадцать первого октября Кусанаги наконец должен был с ней встретиться. Дом, в котором жила фрау Крампе, напоминал замок в уменьшенном масштабе, окружённый каменным забором, с небольшой башенкой — Кусанаги даже сфотографировал его издалека. Ощущение, что он попал в Средние века, портил металлический забор с видеодомофоном. Усмехнувшись себе под нос, Кусанаги нажал кнопку вызова.  
— Guten Tag, Frau Krampe, hier spricht Izumo Kusanagi. Herr Milch hat gestern mit Ihnen bezüglich meiner Ankunft telefoniert. (Добрый день, фрау Крампе, вас беспокоит Изумо Кусанаги. Герр Мильх вчера созванивался с вами насчёт моего приезда.)  
Ответила ему женщина, и явно не фрау Крампе, которой, как сказал герр Мильх, было уже глубоко за восемьдесят, голос говорившей был молодым и звонким. «Действительно, — подосадовал на свою недогадливость Кусанаги, — в таком доме, конечно же, есть служанка, а то и не одна».  
Ворота открылись, пропуская его во внутренний двор с широкой дорожкой, засыпанной мелким гравием, ведущей прямо к тяжёлым деревянным дверям. Юная экономка явно еврейского происхожения, встретившая его на входе, оказалась чудо как хороша собой — в отличие от своей хозяйки, грузной неприветливой старухи, которая наотрез отказалась показывать коллекцию своего покойного мужа. Ничего не добившись от фрау и пребывая в недоумении, зачем она вообще согласилась на эту встречу, Кусанаги уже собирался перешагнуть порог, как его внимание снова привлекла экономка.  
— Мне очень жаль, что так получилось, — сказала она ему по-английски с сильным акцентом. Кусанаги вежливо ей улыбнулся.  
— В последнее время фрау стала сильно… эм…  
Она замялась, подбирая верное слово.  
— Старой? — Она сказала это очень тихо и сильно смутилась.  
— Как дерзко, — пожурил её Кусанаги и улыбнулся с куда большей приязнью. В голове вдруг пронеслась шальная мысль.  
— Простите, мадемуазель, я не знаю вашего имени, — он слегка поклонился, следуя японскому этикету, так как прекрасно знал, что в Европе подобная учтивость считается чем-то устаревшим, но галантным.  
Девушка зарделась.  
— София Герц.  
— Фрау Герц, не хотите ли составить мне компанию, скажем, завтра? Я впервые в вашем городе и совсем его не знаю…

• • •

Тоцука молчал уже пару минут, так и застыв с недоумённо приподнятыми бровями и неуверенной улыбкой. Пожалуй, не стоило рассказывать ему о том, как именно Кусанаги поблагодарил юную Софию за фотографии коллекционных документов фрау Крампе. Два кадра содержали в себе черновики Адольфа К. Вайсмана — пускай это были какие-то непонятные схемы и малоинформативные фразы, но уже что-то. Он скинул файлы Тоцуке ещё утром, а вечером наконец-то связался с ним по Скайпу.  
— Тоцука, отомри, — он чувствовал себя крайне неловко, а выпитый виски осел на корне языка горьким осадком. Радость от находки испарялась быстрее, чем таял лёд в его стакане.  
— Интересные у тебя способы получения информации, Кусанаги-сан, — в улыбке Тоцуки не было веселья.  
Кусанаги не знал, что сказать, и попытался сменить тему, но разговор совсем не клеился. Они быстро и скомканно попрощались. Откинувшись на стуле и заложив руки за голову, Кусанаги прикрыл глаза, размышляя о произошедшем. Он ведь не давал обет безбрачия, не клялся никому в вечной верности — тогда почему Тоцука так разочарован? Какого чёрта вообще Кусанаги должен испытывать непонятно откуда взявшееся чувство вины? Злость вспыхнула, но сразу угасла под накатившей усталостью. Он потратил почти два месяца, а в итоге нашёл только пару несчастных листков, которые, если честно, никак не могли помочь Микото.  
На следующий день Кусанаги собирался сказать Софии, что вынужден вернуться в Мюнхен, чтобы ещё раз попытать счастья в Баварской государственной библиотеке: ему показалось, что директор Хаазе рассказал ему не всё, что знал о бумагах Вайсмана. Но София влетела в его номер счастливая донельзя и, путаясь в английских и немецких словах, сообщила, что у фрау Крампе вчера было прекрасное расположение духа, и она поведала ей, где находятся другие документы из той лаборатории. Оказывается, их — следующим лотом после бумаг, приобретённых герром Крампе, — купил некий мистер Фройт, мерзкий британец с немецкими корнями.  
Поездка в Мюнхен на время откладывалась. Кусанаги сразу перебронировал билет, а затем от души и со всем доступным ему мастерством отблагодарил прекрасную девушку за помощь, пообещав при случае непременно навестить её ещё раз. В конце концов, он умел расставаться с девушками так, что те не считали себя брошенными.  
Соединённое королевство встретило его ноябрьским утренним туманом и сонной старшей сестрой. После обмена приветствиями всё ещё мисс Акира Кусанаги переключилась в деловой режим, изложив Изумо краткий план их действий. Она так и сказала — «наш план действий», одним взглядом поверх классической оправы очков пресекая возможные попытки младшего брата отвертеться от её помощи. Акира отвезла его в свой дом и, пока Изумо уплетал вкуснеший домашний омлет, читала его путевые заметки и что-то искала в ноутбуке. Наконец она развернула к нему монитор, демонстрируя фотографию лощёного пожилого типа, пожимавшего руку смутно знакомого Кусанаги мужчины. Под фото шёл заголовок: «Мистер Фройте спонсировал ремонт музея…».  
— Ну вот, — возвестила Акира тоном, словно только что разрешила все проблемы Кусанаги, — почти всё улажено, теперь отправляйся в свою комнату.  
— Сразу всё? И мне, знаешь ли, уже давно не пять лет, — ухмыльнулся Кусанаги, намереваясь помыть за собой посуду.  
— Нет, не всё, и нет, не пять, — согласилась сестра, вынимая из ящика тумбы увесистый томик «жёлтых страниц». — Но напомни-ка, братик, какой третий пункт нашего плана?  
Кусанаги вздохнул.  
— Я отсыпаюсь после ночного перелёта.  
— Умница. Сладких снов, — она ткнула пальцем в сторону отведённой для него комнаты. — Телефон твоего мистера я сейчас найду.  
— Тарелку-то домыть можно?  
Хитро прищурившись, Акира любезно разрешила закончить уже начатое дело, а потом буквально затолкала его в комнату, сунула в руки постельное бельё и куда-то уехала.  
Проснулся он ближе к вечеру, вздрогнув от очередного кошмара, в котором умирал Тоцука. Такие сны в последнее время зачастили: погибал то Тоцука, то Суо. Кусанаги не был суеверным, но это уже начинало нервировать. Так что, пока не вернулась Акира, он всё больше погружался в пессимистичное настроение по поводу этой затеи с поисками в частности и всей этой историей со сверхъестественными силами в целом. И именно поэтому четвёртый пункт плана его сестры — развеяться — пришёлся очень кстати. Они ходили по магазинам и небольшим музеям, которых не касается волна туристов, и болтали обо всякой ерунде. Конечно, совсем избавиться от тяжёлых мыслей ему не удалось, но он хотя бы перестал себя грызть и под напором убеждений сестры поверил, что делает всё возможное для помощи другу.  
Во время прогулки ему пришло сообщение от Тоцуки: он предлагал чуть позже созвониться. В Токио была глубокая ночь, поэтому встречу в Скайпе назначили через несколько часов, после того, как Тоцука немного поспит.  
Вернувшись домой и оставишь наедине с ноутбуком, он решил ещё раз почитать в интернете статьи об этом мистере Фройте, дожидаясь, когда в Токио наступит утро. После размолвки из-за Софии они с Тоцукой обменивались текстовыми сообщениями как ни в чём не бывало, но Кусанаги всё равно немного переживал, поэтому заставил себя сконцентрироваться на деле, хотя всё равно постоянно поглядывал на часы. Около полуночи по местному Скайп оповестил о входящем звонке.  
— Утречка, — раздался в наушниках смешной сонный голос. Камера ещё не подключилась, и Кусанаги переводил взгляд с фотографии Тоцуки с растопыренными в знаке «мир» пальцами на своё унылое изображение.  
— Доброе утро, Тоцука. Не ждал тебя так рано.  
— А… Я поставил будильник пораньше, чтобы сильно тебя не задерживать, — вместо жизнерадостной фотки перед Кусанаги наконец возник не менее жизнерадостный, но зато двигающийся и сильно растрёпанный Тоцука. На сердце потеплело.  
— Пасиб, — усмехнулся он. Этот малец всегда заботился обо всех, кроме себя. — Как у вас дела?  
— Эм… — не совсем проснувшийся Тоцука с трудом подбирал слова и щурился из-за яркого светильника над одним из столиков «Хомры». Кусанаги видел позади него диванчики и мягко мерцавшие аквариумы и на минутку отчаянно заскучал. — Всё отлично, как обычно. Честное слово, Кусанаги-сан, ты каждый день это спрашиваешь — ну что у нас может произойти, когда бар закрыт?  
— Ты опять намекаешь? — Кусанаги шутливо нахмурил брови.  
— Но я правда справился бы!  
— Тоцука, отстань с этой идеей, я не разрешаю тебе открываться в моё отсутствие.  
— Но Кусанаги-саааан…  
— Угомонись, мелочь. Как там Анна, кстати?  
— Ну… Раз тебя нет, она опять спит на Короле.  
Кусанаги схватился пальцами за переносицу.  
— Нужно её от этого отучать. Ей скоро одиннадцать, и то, что она спит верхом на взрослом парне, — он замялся, подбирая слово, — нехорошо.  
Тоцука широко улыбался и всё ещё сонно моргал. У Кусанаги возникло ощущение, что его не слушают. Он снял очки и стал протирать их лежавшей рядом салфеткой. На некоторое время повисла тишина, но она уже не была такой натянутой, как паузы между сообщениями ещё несколько дней назад.  
— Кусанаги-сааан, — протянул Тоцука. — Ты так оброс.  
— Э? Да? Хм… — Кусанаги потрогал себя за волосы: действительно отросли, на затылке почти можно было собрать их в хвост.  
— Давай я тебя постригу, когда ты вернёшься?  
— Нет уж, спасибо — я не хочу, чтобы ты и мне какую-нибудь антенну выстриг, — хохотнул Кусанаги, любуясь лукавой улыбкой своего взъерошенного собеседника.  
— Ну даваааай. Ты ведь меня стрижёшь. Обещаю, что сделаю всё в лучшем виде!  
— Хм…  
— Да? Да? — Ему только хвостом повилять оставалось.  
— Ладно, пусть будет по-твоему.  
— Юхуу! — Тоцука победно вскинул кулак и вдруг вздрогнул, вскочил с места — Кусанаги теперь видел только подол его задравшейся майки. Он что-то кому-то говорил, но слов было не разобрать.  
— Тоцука? Тоцука, что случилось?  
— Кусанаги-сан, смотри, кто проснулся!  
Кусанаги дёрнулся от слишком громкого звука — Тоцука слишком приблизил микрофон ко рту, — а потом камера повернулась, демонстрируя приближающегося к Тоцуке мрачного Суо.  
— О-о, кого я вижу! Доброе утро, ваше величество!  
— Король тебя не слышит, Кусанаги-сан, погоди, я переключу звук, — опять прямо в ухо заговорил Тоцука.  
— Нет-нет, не надо, просто привет ему передай, и всё, — вдруг пошёл на попятный Кусанаги. Он как-то слишком обрадовался, увидев Микото, и немного смутился из-за этого. Не хотелось, чтобы Суо это понял.  
— М? Да? Ты уверен?  
— Уверен, уверен.  
— Ладно, как скажешь, — Тоцука вернул ноутбук в нормальное положение, Кусанаги снова видел его довольную физиономию. — Знаешь, Кусанаги-сан, я думаю, что Король тоже по тебе соскучился, поэтому специально рано встал, чтобы с тобой поболтать.  
— Да как же, — едва разборчиво пробасил на заднем плане Суо.  
Тоцука с Кусанаги рассмеялись.  
— Это точно, с трудом могу себе представить такое, — сквозь смех проговорил Кусанаги.  
— Слушай, Король, а где Анна? — Тоцука отвернулся, глядя на невидимого для Кусанаги Суо.  
— Унёс в комнату.  
— А давайте её…  
— Пусть спит, — в голос сказали Кусанаги и Суо, и Тоцука снова рассмеялся.  
Они поболтали ещё немного, пока Тоцука не заторопился на работу: сегодня у него была утренняя смена.  
— Кусанаги-сан, напомни мне в следующий раз рассказать тебе, какую классную штуку я придумал на день рождения Анны! Ну всё, мне совсем пора, пока-пока!  
Тоцука отключился. Кусанаги перевёл взгляд на часы: почти полночь. Возможно, завтра он найдёт то, что поможет вернуть их беззаботную жизнь.  
Однако чтобы добиться встречи с очередным богатым дядей, пришлось ждать почти две недели, поскольку этот господин то был в отъезде, то готовился к очередному закрытому аукциону и никого не принимал, то проводил благотворительную выставку. И вот как раз на ней Кусанаги и увиделся с ним впервые. Акира напросилась идти с братом, заявив, что, во-первых, не может пропустить то, как он будет обхаживать старого дядьку, а во-вторых, хочет лично убедиться в том, что Изумо популярен среди женщин всех возрастов.  
Весь вечер накануне мероприятия она хихикала, наблюдая за его приготовлениями: нужно было выгладить строгий костюм, выбрать из трёх имевшихся в чемодане рубашек наиболее подходящую и всё-таки купить новые туфли. Всё это было не зря: в день Икс обаяние, галантность и непривычный для британцев акцент Кусанаги произвели более чем приятное впечатление на тех, с кем ему довелось пообщаться. Однако к организатору вечера пробиться удалось всего на пару минут, так как, едва выслушав суть вопроса, мистер Фройте перепоручил Кусанаги своему помощнику, и о встрече он договаривался уже с ним. Мистер Фройте оказался бесконечно занятым человеком, поэтому, как сказал помощник, «принять мистера и мисс Кусанаги он сможет лишь двадцать шестого ноября».  
Слишком долго. Слишком много времени уходило впустую. Конечно, это в любом случае был хоть какой-то успех, но сколько дней пропадало зря!.. Кусанаги думал даже вернуться в Японию на этот срок, но Тоцука и Акира его отговорили. Среди многочисленных знакомых сестры Кусанаги был бармен, который с удовольствием взял Изумо в помощники на эти несколько дней. Не лишним было и немного денег заработать, и опыт у коллеги перенять. Но даже занятый делом Кусанаги считал, что тратит время зря. Тоцука не понимал его спешки, предлагал считать эту поездку заслуженным отдыхом от хомровских балбесов, но, несмотря на все его старания, беспокойство в душе Кусанаги всё равно не проходило.  
Наконец настал день встречи. Путь до загородного дома мистера Фройте занял едва ли больше получаса, и охрана у ворот пропустила сразу — видимо, их заранее уведомили о визитёрах (Акира увязалась вместе с братом). Это приятно удивило и приободрило Кусанаги, он-то мысленно был готов долго добираться до места назначения и так же долго объяснять, кто он такой и зачем пожаловал, как это было с фрау Крампе. Сам мистер Фройте, вместе с помощником встретивший их у входа, оказался довольно любезным собеседником. Однако в ходе беседы у Кусанаги возникло смутное ощущение, что если бы он приехал в особняк этого толстосума без сестры, то приём его ждал более прохладный. Акиру же чрезмерное внимание мистера Фройте, казалось, совсем не смущало. Прикинувшись вдохновлённой глупышкой, она порхала по комнатам, заставленным раритетными вещами, и делала на их фоне селфи. И, наверное, если бы она не была с хозяином такой милой и наивной, чёрта с два старик разрешил бы им сделать фото трёх имевшихся у него листов с записями профессора Вайсмана.  
— Мистер Фройте, ведь вам наверняка известно, где остальные записи профессора? — кокетливо спросила Акира, опускаясь в итальянское кресло XIX века и изящно закидывая ногу на ногу.  
— Ах, голубушка, к сожалению, их отдали в библиотеку Брегенца. Это Австрия, — пояснил он, замечая вопросительно приподнятые брови своих собеседников. — Был в семидесятых годах один физик, вечный аспирант и неудачник. Я даже фамилии его не помню. Так вот, он заинтересовался исследованиями, которыми занимались в лаборатории Вайсмана. Не знаю, где он раздобыл эти бумаги, но их по закону признали его собственностью, которую, в числе прочих таких же красивых, но бессмысленных бумаг по завещанию передали в библиотеку его родного города.  
Перелистывая снимки документов по дороге домой, Кусанаги мрачно думал, что «красивые, но бессмысленные» — это очень точное определение. Толку в найденных им картинках было чуть: изображение Сланца, изображение Красного и Синего мечей, наброски лабораторных крыс, пара абзацев, написанных совершенно нечитаемым мужским почерком предположительно на немецком языке, хотя с точностью сказать было сложно, поскольку ни одно слово не было написано целиком, одни сокращения. Всё это никак не могло помочь разобраться в природе данной Микото и его клансменам сверхъестественной силы, и уж точно не объясняло, как остановить разрушение Дамоклова меча.

• • •

Через четыре дня Кусанаги отправился в Австрию. В Брегенц он прибыл поздно вечером третьего декабря, жутко устал от нескольких часов тряски с поджатыми ногами в крохотном рейсовом автобусе, долго пробирался по сугробам до отеля и вырубился до того, как его голова коснулась плоской подушки в номере.  
Наутро он сразу отправился в местную библиотеку с намерением сделать всё быстро и поскорее вернуться в Токио — хотя бы потому, что там тепло и нет такого количества снега. Который, к слову, всё продолжал падать крупными хлопьями с плотно затянутого неба. Клацая зубами в такт подпрыгивающему на колдобинах автобусу, он краем уха услышал, как две пожилые женщины сетовали на погоду: такого снегопада в начале декабря у них не было уже много лет. Поздравив себя с невероятной везучестью, Кусанаги поплотнее запахнул пальто, явно не предназначенное для такого холода, и мужественно сошёл на нужной остановке.  
Однако тотальное невезение его и не думало покидать: в отделе редкой книги, к которой относились интересующие Кусанаги документы, сегодня был переучёт, а ещё из-за перепадов электричества в библиотеке перегорел единственный копировальный автомат, поэтому Кусанаги было вежливо предложено прийти завтра, вооружившись парой хорошо пишущих ручек и толстой тетрадью, раз ему так важно содержание уцелевших бумаг лаборатории Адольфа К. Вайсмана. Кусанаги покинул библиотеку, впервые в жизни испытывая неудержимое желание спалить этот чёртов храм знаний дотла. Чтобы отвести душу, он забрёл на какой-то пустырь и растопил на нём снег почти идеальным кругом, один за другим отшвыривая от себя крупные сгустки пламени. Снежное поле, у которого даже линии горизонта не было видно, потому что она сливалась с небом, превратилось в болотце. Промоча ноги по щиколотки и матерясь, Кусанаги еле выбрался оттуда, от души пнул первый попавшийся столб электропередач и побрёл, источая ненависть, к остановке, надеясь лишь на то, что автобус придёт хотя бы в первые полчаса ожидания. Простуда ему, конечно, не грозила, и обувь с брюками он высушил ещё до встречи со столбом, но холод и сырость порядочно досаждали.  
Вернувшись в номер, он набрал Тоцуку, забив на стоимость междугородней связи, но тот не ответил. Разозлившись ещё больше, Кусанаги заказал в номер бутылку рома из ресторанчика на первом этаже отеля и попытался напиться. Получилось плохо: ром кончился быстрее, чем наступило опьянение, которое вскоре тоже испарилось под воздействием текущей по нервам королевской силы. Осталась только ноющая боль в затылке и не менее мерзкое чувство собственной бесполезности.

Следующий день ознаменовался долгожданным успехом: отдел редкой книги был открыт, документы, переданные в библиотеку их бывшим владельцем, сохранились в целости, и Кусанаги с внутренним трепетом перекладывал страницы, поначалу даже не пытаясь вникнуть в текст, а просто ощущая удовлетворение от достижения цели. Он скинул Тоцуке и Суо короткое «Нашёл», получив в ответ не менее лаконичное «Круто» от короля и «Вау, ты крут, Кусанаги-сан! Не терпится узнать, что там — позвони, когда сможешь!» от более эмоционального Тоцуки. Решив обязательно позвонить им вечером, Кусанаги выдохнул и сосредоточился на чтении. Но, к сожалению, его знания немецкого не позволили всецело вникнуть в смысл научных заметок профессора Вайсмана, и как он ни старался (даже взял немецко-японский словарь), а постичь всю глубину исследований не сумел. Он сфотографировал несколько страниц, но, как и ожидалось, снимки из-за тусклого освещения библиотеки получились не очень качественными. А копировальный автомат по-прежнему не работал — и, кажется, чинить его никто не собирался. Напоследок помучив расспросами библиотекаря и директора на предмет получения ими документов Вайсмана, Кусанаги выяснил, что сын исследователя-неудачника, которого звали Франц Винклер, живёт здесь же, в Брегенце. Стоило навестить Винклера-младшего — возможно, у него сохранились какие-то наработки его отца, которые могли бы прояснить содержимое изучаемых бумаг.  
Уже ночью Кусанаги созвонился с Тоцукой и Суо, скинул им имеющиеся фотографии документов и попросил их связаться с одним человеком, который, насколько знал Кусанаги, увлекался всякими шифрами. В конце разговора Тоцука снова заговорил о дне рождения Анны, подарках и потрясающему виду с крыши, но Кусанаги был так вымотан сегодняшним мозговым штурмом, что половину пропустил мимо ушей. Видимо, Суо это заметил, потому что велел Тоцуке закругляться, махнул растопыренной ладонью в камеру и сам завершил вызов. Мысленно поблагодарив друга, Кусанаги завалился на кровать и спал почти до обеда. Еле разлепив глаза, он нашарил под подушкой смартфон, который любезно сообщил ему, что в Брегенце сейчас одиннадцать часов тридцать две минуты шестого декабря две тысячи двенадцатого года, за окном семь градусов ниже нуля по Цельсию и переменная облачность с возможностью выпадения осадков. Кряхтя и постанывая, Кусанаги поплёлся в ванную и вышел оттуда в полной уверенности, что сегодня ему тоже повезёт. Он нашёл в справочнике Брегенца телефоны двух семейств Винклер, и первый же принадлежал тем самым Винклерам, которые его интересовали. Договорившись о встрече этим вечером, когда глава семьи вернётся с работы, Кусанаги, чтобы убить время, опять отправился в библиотеку. На починку копира он уже не надеялся, поэтому как сумел сфотографировал документы — методично, один лист за другим, и так все восемьдесят шесть штук. Хоть какая-то копия будет. В оставшееся время он вчитывался в те заметки, которые были написаны более аккуратно и с меньшим количеством сокращений: их Вайсман, видимо, долго обдумывал и писал вдумчиво и без спешки. Это были записи об опытах на крысах, в частности о том, что самец крысы, обладающий Красной аурой, вёл себя крайне агрессивно, тогда как крыса с Синей аурой действовала гораздо спокойнее и как будто дисциплинированнее. Ещё там были заметки о том, как крысиные «короли» создавали себе «вассалов» и как те послушно следовали за «королём», куда бы тот ни направлялся. Это было занятно до тех пор, пока Кусанаги не прочёл строчку о самоуничтожении Красного крысиного «короля». Никаких подробностей, кроме того, что персоналу пришлось менять разрушенный лабиринт, в котором на тот момент бегали зверьки. Несмотря на постоянно согревающую его силу, Кусанаги пробрало холодом. Он снова перечитал эту строку. Снял очки и потёр переносицу, прогоняя тяжёлые мысли, потом с силой сжал кулаки и поднялся. Время встречи с Винклером-младшим уже почти пришло, можно было сдать документы и выдвигаться.  
Сын неудачника-учёного был рад избавиться от, как он выразился, макулатуры, которую жалко выбросить только потому, что отец вложил в неё много времени и сил. Кусанаги побыл у Винклеров от силы пару часов: сперва его накормили ужином, а после с явным облегчением отдали перевязанные шпагатом толстые тетради и альбомы и заботливо выпроводили за дверь, чтобы дорогой гость не опоздал на последний автобус, идущий до отеля. Кусанаги, впрочем, и не планировал задерживаться, поскольку, судя по всему, исследовательские таланты Франца Винклера сын не унаследовал и беседу мог поддерживать, только если речь заходила о футболе, пиве и лесничестве, в котором он работал.  
Вернувшись в номер, Кусанаги попытался дозвониться до Тоцуки, но не удалось, потому как тот был страшно занят приготовлениями ко дню рождения Анны, о чём ему сообщили смс-сообщением. Поэтому Кусанаги занялся изучением записей Винклера, помечая заранее купленными стикерами те места, которые касались дешифровки работ Вайсмана. Он так увлёкся, что засиделся до рассвета и уснул в кресле под бра, о чём сильно пожалел, когда проснулся. Шея и рука затекли, да и спина не была ему благодарна. Вдобавок опять снился Микото, объятый пламенем, и мёртвый Тоцука. Еле встав и заказав себе завтрак, Кусанаги выглянул за окно и решил, что сегодня в это снежное царство ни за что не выйдет. Дел у него и тут хватало, а копировальный автомат в библиотеке (он всё-таки хотел бы получить качественные копии) вряд ли починили. Поэтому, позавтракав, он вернулся к изучению записей Винклера, периодически пытаясь сопоставить их с фотографиями бумаг Вайсмана. Около трёх часов дня вдруг зазвонил телефон. Кусанаги порядком удивился, когда увидел высветившийся номер Тоцуки — с чего бы ему звонить так поздно, в Токио ведь уже полночь?  
— Привет. Что-то случилось?  
— Кусанаги… сан… — Дыхание у Тоцуки было тяжёлым и влажным, словно каждый вдох давался ему с огромным трудом.  
— Тоцука? — настороженно позвал Кусанаги, плотнее прижимая телефон к уху.  
В ответ он услышал едва различимый болезненный стон, а затем — надрывный мокрый кашель. Это совсем не было похоже на какой-нибудь розыгрыш.  
— Что случилось?! Эй!  
Раздалось шуршание и стук: Кусанаги отдёрнул трубку, спасая слух от громкого звука, но тут же прижал её обратно, стараясь услышать хоть что-то ещё, что могло бы прояснить ситуацию.  
— Чёрт! Тоцука! Эй, ты со мной? Тоцука!.. Чёрт!  
— Меня подстрелили…  
Он еле разобрал слова, произнесённые словно издалека, голосом, отдалённо напоминающим голос Тоцуки. Кусанаги похолодел. Сердце ухнуло вниз, руки задрожали так, что телефон едва из них не выпал — пришлось со всей силы сжать его непослушными пальцами.  
— Я сейчас…  
— Ты идиот! — закричал Кусанаги, где-то в глубине души осознавая, что ругается он от страха и отчаяния. Он не представлял, что ему делать: Тоцука находился чёрт знает где за сотни тысяч километров. Нужно было срочно связаться с кем-то из Хомры — с Микото или лучше Ятой, потому что Микото никогда не слышит звонки. Но как отключиться, как бросить Тоцуку? Он ведь выронил телефон и, судя по тому, как неразборчиво звучал его голос, не мог его поднять, значит, ответить на новый звонок не сумеет. Судорожные размышления прервали странные звуки, от которых Кусанаги до костей пробрало морозом. Они сменились надсадным кашлем, и он запоздало догадался, что Тоцука смеялся.  
— Тоцука? — дрожащим от волнами накатывающего страха голосом позвал Кусанаги, чутко вслушиваясь в тяжёлое, с хрипом дыхание.  
— …скажи Анне, — Тоцука говорил с трудом, делая между словами длинные паузы, — что, похоже, я не смогу поздравить её с днём рождения…  
— Тоцука… — беззвучно произнёс Кусанаги, не в силах сделать что-то, кроме как слушать и запоминать его слова.  
— Король, наверное, рассердится…  
Он замолчал, но Кусанаги всё ещё улавливал его хриплое дыхание. Собрав в кулак всю волю, Кусанаги жёстко сказал:  
— Тоцука, не вешай трубку!  
После тревожной паузы он услышал:  
— Да… Я подожду…  
Рванув к стационарному телефону, Кусанаги со второй попытки по памяти набрал номер Яты, не отрывая смартфон от уха. Плевать на гигантский счёт, который ему выпишут за этот звонок.  
— Ята! — рявкнул он, едва Ята снял трубку. — Это Кусанаги. С Тоцукой что-то случилось, он наверняка где-то на крыше — куда он ходил последнюю неделю? Срочно дуй туда и возьми с собой кого-нибудь толкового, понял?  
Ошарашенный Ята громко крикнул: «Вас понял!» Велев держать его в курсе, Кусанаги повесил трубку.  
— Тоцука? Тоцука, ты со мной?  
— Кусанаги-сан…  
— Слава богу! Тоцука, что случилось, расскажи мне?  
— Я… Камера… Потом увидишь.  
— Тоцука… — Кусанаги хотел спросить, что же он натворил, хотел узнать, куда его ранили, хотел поверить, что всё обойдётся, что рана не смертельная и Ята успеет. Но не смог сказать ничего.  
— Прости, Кусанаги-сан…  
— За что?  
— Не получится тебя подстричь…  
Кусанаги оторопел: как будто это сейчас было важно! Он собирался снова окрестить Тоцуку олухом, но вдруг понял, что на том конце провода шумит только ветер.  
— Тоцука? Тоцука! Тоцука, скажи что-нибудь!  
Это не укладывалось в голове, этого не могло быть, потому что просто не могло быть!  
— Тоцука! Эй! Ответь мне! Тоцука!.. Вот же дурак…  
Кусанаги выронил телефон из рук, спрятал лицо в ладонях и со свистом выдохнул сквозь зубы, но почти сразу вскочил на ноги, запрокинул голову и зарычал, выплёскивая свою боль. Он знал, что Тоцука умер, ему не нужно было подтверждение. Его сны были не просто кошмарами, и он понимал это с самого начала, только не хотел признавать.  
Он так и стоял посреди комнаты, уставившись в одну точку, когда раздался звонок. Кусанаги медленно повернулся на звук, так же медленно наклонился и поднял с пола надрывающийся смартфон. Звонил Ята. Отвечать не хотелось, потому что Кусанаги предвидел каждое слово, которое ему скажут. Он машинально нажал на зелёную кнопку.  
Захлёбываясь рыданиями, Ята сказал, что они с Камамото нашли Тоцуку на крыше, которую тот открыл для себя несколько дней назад и с тех пор приходил туда каждый вечер. Он был ещё совсем как живой, тёплый, с улыбкой на губах и открытыми глазами, смотрящими в небо. Ему выстрелили в живот, крови очень много, выпавший из руки телефон был весь в ней, а камера валялась поодаль.  
Выслушав это со стиснутыми зубами, Кусанаги приказал: камеру и телефон беречь как зеницу ока и не трогать ничего в них, пока он не вернётся. Тоцуку принести в Хомру и поручить Микото. Анну увести и ни в коем случае не позволять ей увидеть тело.  
Хотя она наверняка уже знает.  
С ощущением жгучей пустоты, но удивительно спокойно Кусанаги взял билет на ближайший транзит до Токио. Вылет из Вены был назначен на завтрашнее утро. Затем он собрал немногочисленные вещи, тщательно перевязал и уложил в багаж записи Винклера, отослал на почту Суо и на одну из своих все фото и записи, которые он делал по ходу поисков. В глазах всё это время щипало, но слёз почему-то не было. Окинув комнату взглядом и убеждаясь, что ничего здесь не оставил, Кусанаги отправился на ресепшен.  
Дальше Кусанаги действовал так чётко, словно давно и тщательно, по минутам спланировал свои действия. Дождавшись автобуса, он добрался до библиотеки. Оставив в квартале от неё чемодан с багажом, расплавил замок на чёрном входе — точно так же умел делать Тоцука, — и вошёл внутрь. Дойдя по запасной лестнице до нужного зала, он поджёг смятую газету, взятую ещё в отеле, и бросил её на пол рядом с крайним стеллажом. Потом вдоль стены дошёл до парадного входа, подошёл к библиотекарю и как ни в чём не бывало взял бумаги Вайсмана, отложенные специально для него, расписался в формуляре и присел на уже привычное место. Как раз в это время сработала противопожарная сигнализация, немногочисленных посетителей и персонал попросили организованно покинуть здание библиотеки, оставив изучаемые материалы на столах. Кусанаги аккуратно свернул трубкой свои документы, засунул их во внутренний карман пиджака и вышел на улицу — только его и видели. Подхватив из соседнего переулка свой багаж, он поймал попутку и добрался до автовокзала, где без приключений дождался рейс до Вены. Всё это время перед глазами он видел только улыбающегося Тоцуку, а в ушах в гулкой тишине звенели его последние слова.

• • •

Анна отняла руки от груди и выпустила из кулака четыре стеклянных шарика, позволяя им свободно скатиться по складкам платья на её коленях. Она не стала досматривать это видение, понимая, что и в этот раз Изумо не сумеет спасти Микото. Это был уже девятый сценарий: после смерти короля она снова и снова пыталась отыскать вариант событий, при котором Татара и Микото остались бы живы. Однако любое решение так или иначе приводило их к одному и тому же финалу. Анна знала, что сейчас Изумо опять сидит в комнате Микото и молча пьёт купленный Тоцукой октябрьский портвейн. После седьмого сценария она приходила к нему и, погладив его по плечу, сказала правду: «Изумо, ты всё равно не смог бы ничего изменить». Надеялась, что от этого ему станет хоть немного легче — но, судя по тому, что напиваться он не перестал, её слова не помогли. Анна не знала, что кошмары, которые снились ему до гибели Тоцуки и Суо, вернулись, только теперь в них умирала она.


End file.
